First Meeting
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Bella is taken away from her home. But then a guy comes to save her! Set in the Rennisaunse times!


**Editors Note: Lately I have been writing a lot of one shot stories. Sorry for stopping at the most interesting part! I ran out of ideas. Read & Review!  
xxoo,  
bella**

Heat. That was what I felt as I laid on my bed, my eyes closed. This heat woke me from my rather pleasant sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to find the cause of this heat, only to find _creatures_ surrounding me. They were surrounded by luminous yellow light. In front of them, directly in front of me, was a handsome man. I had seen the man and his creatures before. In fact, I had been seeing them for the whole week, so I had grown to expect their visit every time I closed my eyes to sleep. Yes, I was dreaming, and I knew it. It was another one of my confusing dreams that made my heart race and covered me with perspiration once I woke up.

"Get ready Bella, it is time to go" the man whispered into my ear, before disappearing with his creatures into nothingness. The heat traveled along with them.  
My eyes shot open. It was a dream, as I had thought. It was different this time, though. The man always said 'get ready Bella' but this time, he added something. 'It is time to go'. That is what he added. What could that possibly mean? What could this whole dream fest mean? Hopefully, nothing. I do not want to _go_ anywhere with that man. No matter how hot he may look. I'll just have to pass.  
I sighed and glanced at my alarm clock. 5:23 am. Good enough for me. I certainly do not want to go back to sleep. I threw the covers off me and went to the bathroom to do my morning routine, and then I got ready for school. By the time I was done the time was 7:35 am and my first class was in 8:05 am. I quickly grabbed my bag and went downstairs, where my mom was making breakfast and my dad was reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom, dad" I said, going into the kitchen.  
"Morning sweetheart. You look a little stressed. What's the matter? Got "the friend?" my mother said. I smiled. That was why I loved my mother so much. She's always so caring.  
"No, mom. Just had a weird dream" I said. Just then the toaster 'dinged'. I grabbed a toast and poured myself some milk from the refrigerator. After eating that I said bye to my parents and headed for school.

In front of my school building, going up the stairs to the doors, I got about 20 calls of "hey, Bella" or "what's up Bella." I had grown accustomed to the greeting each weekday mornings, but today, it just annoyed me. I've been hearing too much of my name lately. Okay, the cause of my frustration is that stupid dream. I don't usually believe that dreams can become reality, but there's something about this dream. I mean, I've been having the dream for a week straight! Starting from the night that... that Nicole _disappeared_. Nicole, my best friend. I trusted her with everything! I talked to her when something was bothering me. She was like the sister I never had. I walked to school with her and went home with her. Told her all my secrets and trusted her 100 percent them. But that one night, after Jake's party, she vanished. Her mother had said that she heard a loud crash coming from Nicole's room, and she had went into her room to see if everything was alright. But she saw an empty room. The cops are suspecting that Nicole ran away because her windows were open. But I don't believe that. I don't know what happened to Nicole, but I know that she did not run away. I just _know_ that.

"Hey, Bells" I was interrupted from my thoughts. I had not noticed when I got into the hallway. I turned around and smiled weakly at my second closest friend after Nicole, Adrianne. Adrianne is the funny type. She is very sarcastic and sometimes makes mean comments. But that is why I liked her. She had light-brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty.

"Hi, Adrianne" I still had the weak smile on my face.  
"I just saw you standing there with a blank look on your face. Are you alright? You didn't even notice what I called you" Adrianne said. That's when I realized it. She had called me Bella. She always calls me Bells. I hate that name! It makes me feel like I was…well…a bell!  
"I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been having this one weird dream for exactly a week now. It's really getting to me" I said, running my fingers through my hair in a frustrated way. But the bell rang for first period class before Adrianne could reply to my explanation.

"Well, see ya latter Bells" Adrianne said, then ran to her first period class. "It's Bella!" I yelled after her. Sighing, I turned around and went to my class.  
After school, my friends and I went to a large park just a couple of blocks from the school. Nicole and I always used to come to this park. Sighing, I decided not to think about Nicole at all. It will save me the pain. So, a couple of us sat on the swings while the others sat on benches. We started a conversation that lasted for a long time.  
When we all finally decided to go home, it was night. Maybe around 8:30 pm. We all scattered and went our different ways. I was the only one who was walking home alone. We all had buddies who we walked home with. Nicole used to be my buddy.

By now I was out of the small forest that separated the park from my neighborhood. I quickened my pace, wanting to get home fast. That's when I heard it. That's when I heard the voice. The voice that has haunted me for 7 days straight.  
"I have given you enough time to prepare yourself. Now it is time to go home, sweet Bella" the voice said.  
_"I have given you enough time to prepare yourself. Now it is time to go home, sweet Bella."_  
Those two sentences played over and over in my head. It wasn't real. I was just hearing things. At least that is what I want it to be. I was just hearing things. I didn't want to turn around, afraid that if I do, I would see the handsome face of the demon man that has been haunting me.

Making up my mind to not look behind me, I proceeded on to continue walking. But two strong arms wrapped around my waist before I could take my second step. I tensed.  
"Why are you running away from me, Bella? Your fiancé would not like that very much. Come now, let's go home" The unusual voice of the person holding me around the waist said. Positive now that this was not my imagination, I slowly turned around to look into the dark swirls of the demon's eyes. I should be screaming at the top of my lungs for help, but I didn't. I gently pulled away from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why have you been troubling my sleep?" I asked slowly, in a low voice.  
"I cannot answer your questions at the moment, my beauty" the demon said. He put a strand of hair that was in front of my right eye behind my ear. I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. He had dark hair and an unusually pale face.  
"If I was him I would also want to marry you" the demon said, cupping my cheek. His hand was very cold and made me shiver. He keeps saying that I'm going to get married. Who am I marrying? Who is he and how does he know me?  
The demon pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"We must go now, Bella" the demon said. I felt a cold breeze blowing around me, then it looked liked everything was rushing past me. Everything then stopped suddenly, and I found myself in a completely different place. A strong dizziness washed over me for a while, then my head was right again. I glanced up to see the demon smiling down at me. I frowned.

"Where have you brought me?" I demanded. He chuckled.  
"Relax Bella. You are home. You are where you belong" the demon said.  
"What do you mean? I don't belong here! This is NOT my home! Take me back home now!"  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot take you to the human world. You do not belong there. You need to be here with your fiancé and master your powers-" the demon began, but was cut off by me.  
"Okay, what fiancé are you talking about! I don't have a fiancé. I'm not marrying anyone! Well, at least not now, but that's not the point!" I said. I placed my hand on my forehead in frustration. What is this _person_ talking about? What does he want from me? Why is this happening to me? Why?

"Looks like I'll have to explain everything to you then" the demon said. Uh... duh! "Well, first, I'll have to introduce myself, of course. My name is Talon, full-blooded vampire. Great pleasure to have finally met you in person" the demon, who I now know as Talon, said. He took my right hand and kissed it, his eyes not leaving mine. If I was not in such a bad mood, I would be smiling or blushing or something. But, wait a minute. Did he just say that he's a vampire? Not that it's that hard to believe. I mean, appearing in my dreams, vanishing and appearing, it's pretty obvious that he's not a human.  
"So, you're a vampire. That does not explain why I'm here" I said. Talon looked at me with amusement written on his face. I just cocked an eyebrow. "Well..." I said in impatience.

"You are here to marry Lord Edward, the Earth Demon Lord. But that is not the main reason you are here. On the full moon of an unknown month, there will be a chaos that will come upon all the immortal creatures of the Immortal World. Four very strong immortals are plotting on stopping that chaos. But Lord Edward does not want the chaos to be stopped. He is in league with Chaos and wants to rebuild the Immortal World" Talon said, taking in a deep breath after he was finished. I took a couple of seconds to let all that sink in.  
"So, what do I have to do with any of this?" I asked, still not getting it. Talon smiled.  
"In order to stop Chaos, the four immortals need the Elementals. That's where you come in" Talon said. So, I'm in an immortal world with immortals and I'm needed to stop some chaos. Oh yeah, and I'm the "elemental." WHY CAN'T MY LIFE JUST BE NORMAL!!

I sat down on what's supposed to be my bed from now on. Why is all this happening to me? First, my closest friend suddenly disappears. Then I start having a repetition of a very weird dream. Now, the guy from the dream is telling me that I'm some elemental. This is all just too much.  
"By the way, your fiancé wants to see you... now" Talon said, his dark eyes boring into mine. He smirked when he saw the frown that appeared on my face.  
"I have no fiancé" I glared at him. I am not marrying any demon lord that I've never seen in all my life. What makes him think that he can just order for his puppet to kidnap me and I'll willingly marry him? The nerve! He thinks he's so high and mighty. Please. Let him try and marry me.  
"Your fiancé wants to see you. Get dressed" Talon said. His voice was now stern. His dark eyes became cold.

"But I _am_ dressed" I carefully picked out my words. I won't lie. I was frightened. And the last thing I want to do is get him angry.  
"Change into one of the gowns in that closet. I will be waiting here" Talon said, his voice softer. I nodded and rose from the bed. I walked over to the closet he was addressing to. I opened it to see that it was rather large and filled with beautiful gowns of different colors. My eyes widened. I slowly walked into the closet and closed the door behind me.  
I toured the whole closet and observed almost everything in it. All the gowns I had seen so far were all corset. They were very dressy and old style. Come to think of it, Talon's dressing was also old style. In fact, this whole room looked old style. This really must be another world.

After a while of looking through the gowns, my eyes landed on a gown I decided there and then I would wear. It was a beautiful red and black velvet gown and it was less dressy than the other gowns in this closet. I quickly stripped off all my clothing and slipped the dress on. Right below where the dress had been hanging were beautiful black shoes. I quickly put those on and also put on the beautiful red and black chandelier earrings that came with the dress. I ran my hand through my long, wavy, black hair to fix it a little, and I was all done.

Well, time to meet Mr. Demon Lord. I took a deep breath and exited the closet to see Talon waiting impatiently.  
"It took you long enough" he said, smiling. He was looking me up and down with a devilish smirk on his face.  
"Don't get any ideas" I warned, before walking past him to the door.  
"Too late" he said, walking over to me. He opened the door for me. I cocked an eyebrow at him and walked out. This Talon should be a very interesting fellow. Very hot, nice smile, and interesting thoughts in his head. I better leave this place soon. I don't know how long I can resist someone like that.

Talon led me through a hallway with dark green walls and some earthy designs. The very high ceiling had a complex design on it. It was decorated with vines criss-crossing and going over each other. The background was a very pale green with some brown here and there. The vines looked really beautiful and very real. I couldn't tell if they were painted on or if they were really there. That was really impressive. Looks like this Edward guy has really good tastes. I mean, he should. He chose _me_ to be his bride now.  
After a short while, Talon stopped in front of heavy-looking oak double-doors. He pushed the doors open with ease.  
"Your fiancé, My Lord" Talon said to a tall man who was also dressed old style. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face. But he had very long brown hair that was in a low ponytail.

He spun around immediately and I saw his very stunning face. He was not pale like Talon. He had deep green eyes that were boring into mine. Some loose strands of his hair were over his eyes, which made him look really good.  
"Go to him" Talon whispered to me. I hesitantly started to walk over to the man, who was probably Edward.  
"You may leave us now, Talon" Edward's velvety voice echoed in my ears. Okay, maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad... no way. I am not marrying the guy. But that's a big loss... whatever. Not marrying him.

Anyway, Talon left and closed the doors behind him.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you in your conscious state, Bella" Edward said. What does he mean by 'in my conscious state'? Well, whatever it is, I really don't want to know.  
"Pleasure to meet you too" I said in uncertainty. I was very alert at the moment. Alert and nervous. I mean, here I am standing in front of a demon lord who is supposed to be my fiancé. Amused? No. Terrified? Definite possibility.  
"I have to say, my bride is a rather beautiful woman" Edward stared me up and down, drinking in every detail. I did not like the look on his face at all. It scared me. Also, him calling me his bride just got a nerve right there.

"Edward, I do not appreciate the fact that you sent your puppet to drag me from my happy (lie) life. And I most certainly do not appreciate the fact that I am to be your bride. I am not ready to get married. I do not want to get married... at least not now. So if you would just kindly call puppet guy and tell him to return me home, I would be forever grateful" I slightly glared at Edward. Who does he think he is? How dare he just kidnap me like that?  
The look on Edward's face broke my trail of thoughts. He looked deadly. His captivating green eyes seemed to have turned to a cold teal. All of a sudden he grabbed my arm and backed me into the wall.

"Look here, Bella" he tightened his grip on my arm. "I don't have time for your nonsense complaints. You will become my wife. And we _will_ have children together. Understand?" Edward's face was dangerously close to mine.  
"I will _NEVER_ have children with a fool like you" I said through clenched teeth. What kind of girl does he take me for? He thinks he can just give me foolish orders and I'll just obey. What a moronic imbecile.

Edward was now staring at me intently, his cold eyes telling me something. I just knew for a fact that I would not like whatever was running through his mind at this moment.  
"You think you are tough, do you not?" Edward's voice sent chills down my body. His voice was low and dangerous. Very dangerous. Looks like not many people disobey his orders. For some reason I do not feel so brave anymore.

Edward held my arms tightly and didn't lose contact with my eyes. Suddenly I felt a cool breeze around me and everything became blurry. Then just like that everything was back to normal. I felt a slight pain in my head. That's when I realized that I was in another room. I eyed Edward suspiciously. What was he trying to do?  
In the next second I found myself on the bed, with Edward on top of me.

"Edward, what is the meaning of this? Get off of me now!" I struggled trying to get Edward off me. I didn't like how this was going. I didn't like it at all.  
"You do not know who I am, my love" Edward pinned my hands above my head, making it more difficult for me to struggle against him. Something in the back of my mind told me what Edward intended to do with me, but I immediately dismissed the thought. He will not do anything to me. He will not. I hope he will not.  
Edward dipped his head down to my neck and ran his lips up and down my neck. I struggled harder against him. He cannot do this to me.

"Edward get off of me" I turned my head from side to side. He started placing light kisses from my neck up to my jaw bone.  
"I can make this painless for you" he kissed my jaw bone. "Or I can make this the most painful experience of your life" he bit my jaw bone hard enough to send pain throughout my body, but light enough that he did not brake my skin. But I'm sure he left teeth marks. "Now are you willing to corporate?"  
I mustered up all the courage I had.

"Never" the word came out of my mouth. I knew that I would not like whatever came next. I knew I would not like whatever he decided to do with me.  
Edward's eyes became even colder than before. He held both my hands together above my head with one hand and snapped one of the straps of my gown with his other hand. He ripped the gown halfway down and I immediately tried to cover my exposed chest, though that was impossible with my hands pinned above me.  
Edward started to unbutton his shirt with one hand.  
"No. Please, stop" I knew that acting strong-headed would not help me at all in this situation.

"Oh. You are not tough anymore? Well, it is too late, my love" Edward threw his shirt on the floor and proceeded to his pants. This cannot be happening to me. Why? Why is this happening?  
Edward moved his lips from my jaw bone up to my lips. I pressed my lips tightly against each other. Edward frowned at this. But I gasped at the feeling of a hand dangerously close to my chest, giving Edward access to my mouth. He stuck his tongue into my mouth. Proving stubborn again, I bit down hard on his tongue. Edward immediately withdrew from me. He clasped his large hand around my neck tightly.

"How dare you!" his voice scared me. I struggled for breath. He was tightening his grip on my neck. Just when I thought that I would pass out soon, loud knocking came at the door.  
"My Lord, they are here. They know that we have Bella" Talon's worried voice came from the other side of the door. Immediately, Edward released my neck and got off of me. He fixed his pants and picked up his shirt from the floor. He buttoned his shirt as he walked to the door. Just before he opened the door, he turned to look at me.  
"Do not think that this is over. You only got lucky" he went out and closed the door behind him. I let out a sigh of relief. He was right. I _did_ get lucky. Now I have to get out of here before he returns. But what if he catches me outside? Great. It's the first day I've met him and he already wants to "teach me a lesson." How do I get out of this?

Suddenly there was a lot of crashing and banging coming from outside. There were also some voices. Male voices. Oh lovely. There're more of them.  
"How many people _are_ in this place?" I said to myself. I tried to pull the top half of the dress that was bundled around my waist back up my body. Why couldn't he just take off the dress properly, why did he have to rip it off? Well, taking the dress off completely wouldn't have been any good either.  
"Unless you want to stay and find out, I suggest that you hurry up and get over here" the voice was low and velvety, but still held authority. I assumed that the person was referring to my previous question.

My head shot up immediately to see who the person that had spoken was. I felt my eyes widen at the sight. I had lost hold of my dress in surprise of the male in front of me. I quickly grabbed the strap and covered myself again.  
He was... beautiful. Breath-taking. His hair was a shoulder-length, brilliant scarlet. Some of his hair fell over his eyes, complementing his look. Unlike Edward and Talon, this man was not dressed old style. He wore loose black pants and a black silk shirt with the first few buttons left undone. Also, he was not pale. His skin tone was like Edward's, except a little paler. He also had high cheekbones that were very impressive. But all of that were not what had caught my attention. It was his eyes that left me breath-taken. They looked as if they had seen the whole world and been through many situations. He had very unique eyes. His eyes were violet. But they were also transparent. Odd, yes. Also, his eyes had "danger" written all over in tiny font. Plus I noticed that he was holding two daggers, one on each hand.

And... and... he had some resemblance to Talon.  
"I do not have much time. We must leave now" the man spoke again, bringing me back into reality.  
"Who are you?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
"We do not have time for that, at the moment. I will tell you once we leave here" the man said. He seemed very impatient.  
"Are you one of Edward's men? I asked.  
"No. I am here to take you away from him"  
"How am I sure that I can trust you?"  
"I give you my word. I am only going to take you to safety" the stranger outstretched his hand. I hesitated. Should I trust this man? Well, he _is_ going to take me away from Edward.

I got off of the bed, clutching my dress in place, of course, walked to the man, and took his much bigger hand. He pulled me into him, making me gasp, and wrapped his arms around me. I only reached his chest and he was much bigger than me. I felt... protected in his arms.  
I looked up and I was caught in his mesmerizing eyes.  
"You might get a slight headache after this" he whispered to me, right before I felt the gust of wind that could only mean teleportation.  
When the wind was gone, I found myself in a whole new place. Plus my headache was not so bad this time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to twilight or the characters! Sorry**


End file.
